glee_aufandomcom-20200215-history
Tina In The Sky With Diamonds
Tina in the Sky with Diamonds is the second episode of Glee's fifth season and the ninetieth episode overall. It premiered on October 3, 2013. The episode is written and directed by Ian Brennan. In the second part of The Beatles tribute, The Junior-Senior Brundle Prom is just around the corner and Tina is more than prepared to receive the title of the Prom Queen. However, Bree has plans to push Tina aside and humiliate her, attempting to bring Aria into the case, who is torn between siding with the New Directions or keeping her relationship a secret. While Tina is unaware of Bree's scheme, she is focused on Prom Queen, rejecting to go to the Prom with Sam, who now has an eye on college sophomore school nurse, Penny. Meanwhile in New York, Santana bonds with her fellow co-worker, Dani (portrayed by special guest star Demi Lovato) and Kurt attempts to bring Rachel's mojo back as Rachel wonders whether she'll get her dream Broadway role. Plot The New Directions continues their two-week assignment covering The Beatles. Tina is nominated for prom queen at the new combined all-grades prom and is determined to win, dumping Sam who she had previously accepted as her prom date to capitalize on the potential votes of the wallflowers without dates, and belittling her assistant and campaign manager, Dottie. Bree tries to persuade Aria, who is also nominated, into campaigning for herself instead of Tina, because Bree is determined to put a rift between the glee club. Aria doesn't accept Bree's offer, but after Bree makes a remark about her being a teacher's pet Aria is caught of guard. Bree asks for permission to campaign for her, after hearing Bree's remark Aria allows her to. However she is shocked to find photoshopped pictures of her and so are the New Directions. Tina is furious and asks Aria why she did it. Aria vaguely suggests Bree has something over her but doesn't say what leaving Tina even madder. Bree also ropes Dottie into a scheme to humiliate Tina at prom. She and the other Cheerio's approach Dottie who says that she really does dislike Tina sometimes. Bree then offers her a spot on the Cheerio's which she quickly accepts. In the choir room Tina starts singing'' Revolution '' but the bell cuts her off At NYADA, Kurt performs Get Back to cheer up Rachel, who is depressed by her disappointing "chemistry" audition for Funny Girl. At the diner where Rachel and Santana work, one of their co-workers, Dani, is interested in Santana; the interest is mutual, though scary for Santana, and Rachel gives her a pep talk before making herself scarce at the end of an overnight shift. Dani and Santana start to talk then about the dawn and perform Here Comes The Sun and, after walking through the city, they share a kiss. Sue hires med student Penny Owen to become McKinley High's nurse, and Sam develops a crush on her. Sue orders all of New Direction to get polio shots but Sam is scared of needles. He sings Something. When Sue decides to fire Penny for incompetence, Sam overcomes his fear of needles and allows Penny to give him a meningitis shot in his butt. He later praises her to Sue, who reverses her decision. At prom all the couples are seen taking pictures together. However Aria isn't there Jade questions this but no one has seen her. She is shown in the hall with her boyfriend Ezra who came to support her. They talk about the issue with Bree and Tina. Ezra stating that their relationship is strong and can overcome Bree and Sue. Marley, Ryder, Jake, and Unique perform Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band. Afterwards, Sue announces Tina and Stoner Brett as prom queen and prom king. Kitty is on stage with Tina and notices Dottie holding onto a rope. She follows the rope up the ceiling and realizes there is a bucket there. On Bree's command, Dottie reluctantly drops a bucket of red slushie onto Tina (during which Kitty yells: "NO!!!") while she's on stage, and she exits in tears. The New Directions follow her to the choir room, where them, Ezra and Aria sing Hey Jude and encourage Tina to face the crowd and go back. Aria arrives and gives Tina her dress and together they clean her up. She does so, receiving her much-awaited standing ovation. Rachel is surprised at the diner by Mr. Campion, the Funny Girl director, who tells her she has been cast as Fanny. In Lima, cheerleading Coach Roz informs Sue that Bree is behind the prank and demands that she is punished. Sue instead promotes Bree to captain of the Cheerios and encourages her to torment the New Directions as much as she can, in order to toughen them up in preparations for Nationals. Rachel, Kurt, Santana, and Dani perform Let It Be in celebration of Rachel's achievements, while the New Directions does the same song in honor of Tina. Songs *† denotes an unreleased song. *Glee Sings the Beatles, an album accompanying the tribute episodes, was released on September 24, 2013. Guest Cast Special Guest Stars *Demi Lovato as Dani *Peter Facinelli as Rupert Campion Guest Stars *Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins *NeNe Leakes as Roz Washington *Erinn Westbrook as Bree *Phoebe Strole as Penny Owen *Christopher Curry as Gunther Co-Stars *Pamela Chan as Dottie Kazatori *Ryan Heinke as Brett Bukowski Uncredited *Chelsea as Jordan Stern Trivia *This is the fifth episode to contain a character's name in its title. The first four are The Rhodes Not Taken, Britney/Brittany, The Sue Sylvester Shuffle, and The New Rachel. Coincidentally, they're all female. *At twenty-four characters, this episode has the longest title, tied with The Role You Were Born to Play. The Sue Sylvester Shuffle and The Rocky Horror Glee Show come at second with both having twenty-two characters. *This is the third time that the second episode of the season is a tribute. First being Britney/Brittany, and second being Britney 2.0.'' **This is the second time ''Glee has tributed an artist/band twice in separate episodes. **This is also the second time Glee has done two tributes consecutively, the first being Saturday Night Glee-ver and Dance with Somebody, but those were tributes to different artists/bands/films rather than two episodes dedicated to one artist or band. *When Sue explains to Bree how New Directions doesn't seem scared of her now, she mentioned wearing "plaid pajamas", referring to the outfit she wore during Season Two's performance of Sing from Comeback. *The scene, starting with Tina being crowned prom-queen and Stoner Brett being hit by the bucket, is near identical to a respective scene from the 1976 horror-movie Carrie. Deleted Scenes *A storyboard of the 'Carrie' scene was leaked, which showed that Dottie and Figgins had a scene together, which didn't make it into the episode. Source Errors *When the inside of the bucket is shown for the first and second time, its contents appears very smooth with little ice. However, when the inside of the bucket is shown as it begins to fall, the contents are much more thick, and has a lot more ice in it than the first time it was shown. *The bucket couldn't have fallen on Stoner Brett as it was clearly shown that the rope was securely tied to it. *In the beginning of the episode, Tina declines Sam's invitation for prom. However, Tina was given the choice to pick her prom date (Love Love Love). Cultural References *The episode title is a reference to The Beatles' song, Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds. *This is the third time a Carrie reference is made in a prom episode. **Quinn also makes a Carrie ''reference in Born This Way, when Lauren Zizes decides to run for prom queen. Quinn tells Lauren that she might just get enough votes to win, but everyone will snicker and someone will spill pigs blood on her. *Rachel made a reference to the TV Show, ''SMASH, in the diner when she comments that because of Kurt, Santana and Rachel working in the same diner, it feels like Season One of the TV Show. ** Ironically, Lea was mentioned on SMASH. Source *Tina's line: "This is my chance to be bigger than Jesus" is a reference to John Lennon stating The Beatles are more popular than Jesus. *When Sam is in the choir room with Will, you can see a score with the song "I Am The Walrus" from The Beatles album. *Ryder mentions the movie "The Fly". Quotes